kenichifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arco de la Batalla Final contra Ragnarok
El arco de la Batalla Final es el décimo arco argumental en la serie de "Kenichi: El Discípulo más Fuerte de la Historia", además de ser el último en ser comprendido dentro de la gran saga que es Ragnarok. Comprende los capítulos 110-143 en el manga, como los episodios 40-50 en el anime. Arco Anterior: Arco del Encuentro con Apachai Siguiente Arco: Arco del Asesino Francés ' 'Seguimiento de la Historia El arco comienza cuando Nijima planea en hacer que Natsu Tanimoto se una a la Alianza Shinpaku, aunque siendo rechazado. Natsu le dijo Kenichi que debía prepararse para Odin, Berserker y Freya (también conocido como las 3 cartas más fuertes), que eran los miembros originales de Ragnarok. Kenichi, Miu, y Natsu vieron uno de los Loki's junto con algunos miembros de Ragnarok, que pretendían ir contra la Alianza Shinpaku. Hermit obligó a los miembros de Ragnarok a retirarse con Nijima diciéndoles que corrieran la voz de que Hermit se había unido a la Alianza Shinpaku. En realidad, el Hermit que había peleado fue en realidad Siegfried disfrazado. Siegfried explicó que se unió porque Nijima le dio algunas ideas para la música. Natsu rechazó la oferta de Nijima para unirse de nuevo, pero Siegfried le dice que el realmente cree que terminaría regresando a la Alianza. El Amor del Padre En el dojo, Kenichi está entrenando muy duro para poder hacerle frente a los 3 miembros más fuertes de Ragnarok. Sin embargo, su padre, Genji Shirahama, fue junto con Honoka Shirahama a Ryozanpaku para llevar a su hijo a casa. Los maestros hicieron a Kenichi hacer un entrenamiento falso, pero Genji no lo creía y creyó que estaban haciendo algo extraño. Así que le mostraron el entrenamiento verdadero; por lo que le hicieron decidir a tomar Kenichi y llevarlo de vuelta a casa, apoyándose con su nuevo rifle de caza, Rotowski. Genji entonces les disparó a ellos, pero fácilmente esquivaron las balas. Tomó a Kenichi y se huyó cerca de las aguas termales para idear una forma de escapar. Mientras que esquiva las trampas, le dice a Kenichi que no era apto para la lucha, hasta que una piedra fue rodando hacia ellos. Kenichi se las arregló para mantener en su lugar el tiempo suficiente para que Sakaki llegara a romperlo con un solo golpe. Genji decidió dejar Kenichi antes de ser noqueado por una de las trampas de Shigure. Afortunadamente, Kenichi fue capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo y le mostró a su padre su crecimiento, al abrir la pesada puerta que Genji no podía abrir. Reunión con Ryuto Un día, Kenichi se estaba preparando y al momento que quería ponerse su botón de Ying-Yang, descubre que quien la tenía era Tochūmaru. Lo único Kenichi recuerda al respecto sobre su botón es que lo consiguió cuando cambió una botón de gato con una chica. Kenichi y Miu no paraban de hablar de sus infancias hasta Miu recordó que ella era la chica que le dio a Kenichi el botón de Ying y Yang. Entonces Odín se apareció frente a ellos y se reveló como amigo de la infancia de Kenichi, Ryuto Asamiya. Cuando eran niños, Ryuto obligó Kenichi tomar el botón de gato que él había conseguido de la máquina expendedora. Miu se acercó y obtuvo un botón de Ying - Yang cuando quería el botón del gato, así que Kenichi negoció con ella para cambiar los botones y que así estuvieran contentos los 3. Entonces 3 miembros de una pandilla entraron en la tienda e intentaron robar el lugar, hasta que Miu los derrotara. De vuelta en el presente, Kenichi le dijo a Ryuto que Miu fue la niñita que derrotó a los tres hombres y que estaba sentada con ellos en esos momentos. Kenichi quería que Ryuto detubiera la violencia innecesaria entre Ragnarok y la Alianza Shinpaku, pero este último quería demostrar su superioridad luchando. Ryuto retomó su personaje de Odin y quería cumplir la promesa que él y Kenichi hicieron cuando eran niños. La promesa era que el ganador se quedaría con el botón de Ying - Yang. La batalla comenzó con Kenichi intentando superar el Seikūken de Odín, pero Odín contragolpeó eficazmente. Kenichi hizo numerosos contraataques, pero el Seikūken de Odin neutraliza todos los ataques de Kenichi y logra derrotarlo fácilmente. Odin, entonces, le dijo Miu que sólo quería vengarse de Kenichi, y deja a Kenichi con una insignia de Ying - Yang sucia y doblada como un símbolo de la derrota. Odin le dijo Kenichi antes de partir que él va a destruir la Alianza Shinpaku. De vuelta en el dojo, Hayato le dice a Kenichi que podía aprender más de la derrota que la victoria. Como Kenichi estaba entrenando muy duro para ser más fuerte, el anciano decidió entrenarlo en las montañas. Fueron sorprendidos los otros maestros, ya que el anciano nunca tomó en un discípulo. Kenichi, se prepara para salir con el anciano en las montañas de Japón, pero Akisame sabe que Kenichi podría estar en peligro . Black Valley Training At Kisara’s hideout; Nijima, Takeda, Ukita, and Siegfried came to invite Kisara and her gang to the Shinpaku Alliance. Nijima threatened her with photos of her with cats, but Siegfried destroyed them, since Siegfried believes blackmail is evil. Siegfried offers to let Kisara play with his 200 cats at his mansion if she joins. Kisara decides to join the Shinpaku Alliance to fight against Ragnarok. Nijima warns her that Berserker plans to attack the Shinpaku Alliance. 9 hours later at Black Valley, Kenichi and the elder arrive to start the training. The elder forbids Kenichi to do martial arts for a whole week. While Kenichi’s setting up camp, he keeps feeling something blow on him from behind. Kenichi had to find his own meal to survive in nature, but couldn’t catch any fish with his bare hands so he gathered nuts from the ground. Kenichi trained privately in at night only to waste energy needed for the day. Kenichi tried to steal the elder’s better tasting food, but got lost while chasing him. Kenichi was then found by a woodsman named Isshinsai Ogata. Back at the dojo, Akisame was threatened by Miu and the other masters to reveal the danger Kenichi was in by green bell peppers (which Akisame hates). Akisame told them that Kenichi may lose himself meaning that Kenichi may fall down the path of Asura. There was another disciple of Ryozanpaku that was the same woodsman that saved Kenichi in the forest. However, Ogata fell into the path of Asura and killed a man so the elder banished him from the dojo. The elder wanted Kenichi to see someone who has already stepped on the Asura Path. Kenichi was getting water for Ogata and put rocks in empty buckets for more training. Kenichi threw a rock at the bushes thinking the elder was spying on Kenichi to scold him for disobedience. Unfortunately, it was a large bear and was about to eat Kenichi after attack him. Luckily, Ogata saved Kenichi, but brutally killed a bear which frightened Kenichi. Ogata then offered to train Kenichi, but the latter declined saying that he already has some great masters. Kenichi then drifted back to camp after falling from a cliff. Kenichi had to catch fish again, but this time he was successful and found out that wind was actually the elder kicking from behind very fast. Kenichi’s training for the Seikuken begins. At Ogata’s house, Ogata found out the elder used him to get Kenichi on the peaceful path and puts on his hooded jacket to go the city. Berserker At Berserker’s hideout, Loki was convincing Berserker to overthrow Odin as Ragnarok’s leader. Loki was making a bet on who should be more worthy to take Odin’s place as leader of Ragnarok by a card game. Berserker won with a royal flush while Loki sees Berserker as a very strong and clever fighter. Nijima continues failing to get Natsu to join the Shinpaku Alliance. Nijima is throwing a party for the joining of Shinpaku Alliance and Kisara’s team. There are two parties, the captains at a restaurant and the underlings at Kisara’s hideout. Seeing the captains’ party was boring, Nijima heads to the underlings’ party only to see them all massacred by Berserker. Kisara vs. Freya At the shopping area of the city, Miu and the masters (minus the elder) were shopping for groceries. Miu was away staring at kitties at a window until she bumps into Kisara. They were ambushed by Freya and the Valkyries when they heard Kenichi is away. Miu used her sweater to capture Freya’s invisible weapon which was a long staff split apart and hidden in her jacket. Kisara told Miu to handle the Valkyries while she takes care of Freya. Kisara remember when Freya saved her from a big man in the past with one strike. Freya explained to Kisara that a woman using a weapon in battle could even defeat men. She also said in a battle with no protective gear and rules, there’s no difference in gender. However, Kisara left the Valkyries when she believed using weapons is sort of like cheating. Back in the present, Kisara told Freya that Kenichi inspired her to stay on the path of fighting without weapons when Kenichi stuck to his principles of not hitting women. Kisara tried hitting from all ranges, but Freya neutralized them all. Kisara thought it was impossible to win without weapons until she saw Miu defeat all of the Valkyries with her bare hands. Kisara changed the flow of battle by imitating Miu’s movements which made her movements less stiff and releasing some aura. Kisara attacked from above only for her Axe Kick to be blocked, but Kisara used another kick on Freya and broke her staff. Miu and Kisara thought Freya would still fight, but Freya forfeited due to her staff being broken and staff users aren’t allowed to kill. Freya congratulated Kisara for becoming much stronger before leaving. Kisara collapsed from her injuries against Freya. Berserker's Massacre Berserker had knocked out Ukita while the former is keeping his foot on the latter and Takeda was sort of beaten up. Takeda threw a lot of punches, but couldn’t even touch Berserker. Ukita held one of Berserker’s legs down for an opening, but it was just a scratch which got Berserker to get angry and damaged them even further. Luckily, Nijima showed up to save them by showing up and running away. Nijima managed to escape even while stripping to his whites to lure Berserker to a certain location. Berserker knew there was a hole and jumped over it, but Nijima opened up a hidden trap door. Matsui poured some glue on Berserker, but Berserker quickly jumped out of the trap. Just when Berserker was about to get Nijima, Siegfried showed up giving Nijima enough time to escape in the water. The masters came and saw Siegfried getting up by Berserker due to lack of counter attacks. Siegfried threw Berserker with him in the waters only to make the latter even angrier and defeat the former. Akisame rescued Siegfried and took him to the clinic for rest. Call Kenichi for Help At school, Natsu heard that the Shinpaku Alliance was going to be externinated by Ragnarok. Natsu felt a little lonely until Matsui showed up and gave him a map to the Shinpaku Alliance hideout. At Shinpaku’s hideout, Matsui brought Nijima his PDA. Koga then came to give Nijima a bottle of Space Cola, but Nijima saw that Kōga was a spy for Ragnarok by seeing the bottle already open and that he had contaminated the drink with laxative. Nijima had found that Ragnarok had already found their base. The Shinpaku Alliance tried to escape from the rear when the hideout was set on fire, but a lot of fake Lokis blocked Nijima’s path. Back at Black Valley, Kenichi got a text message that the elder thought was Nijima’s will before he dies. Kenichi’s Seikuken training wasn’t complete, but the elder believes Kenichi is strong enough to take down any delinquent decides to take Kenichi back to save his friends. However, to get back faster, Kenichi has to ride on the elder who’s running on power lines for five hours. At Akisame’s clinic, Siegfried and Kisara are recuperating, but the former wanted to help the Shinpaku Alliance and the latter wanted to see the conclusion of Ragnarok vs. Shinpaku Alliance. Loki's Plan Set into Motion Back at Shinpaku’s hideout, Nijima and Matsui were about to be captured until Thor showed up and decided to join the Shinpaku Alliance. Hermit also arrived to help, though he was just saying that he wanted to get revenge on Loki for using him. Ragnarok was about to run away until Odin and Berserker showed up. Loki then unveiled his big plan to take control of Ragnarok. First, Loki announced that Freya has been defeated and blames Odin for it. Then he brought some martial artist to replace the Eight Fists except himself as the Second Fist and Berserker as the First Fist. Nijima thought that the thinning numbers would be used to his advantage, but Berserker took down all the fists of “True” Ragnarok including Loki. Berserker was actually a spy to find out what Loki was doing. Ragnarok’s small fries got back to surrounding the Shinpaku Alliance. Odin knocked down Thor with a palm strike while Hermit had to focus on Berserker. Thor was about to be finished by another of Odin’s palm strikes, but Kenichi returned. The elder went to the other side of the lake from the Shinpaku hideout to meet with the other masters, Miu, Kisara, and Siegfried. Miu set up picnic and Kensei Ma gave Siegfried a telescope to look at the battle from far away. Hermit vs. Berserker When Berserker said he defeated the other members of the Shinpaku Alliance, Kenichi attacked him. Other Ragnarok members tried to attack from behind, but Kenichi used his Seikuken to knock them out instantly. Hermit stepped in to tell Kenichi that he’ll fight Berserker so Kenichi would save his strength for Odin. Hermit said he wanted to fight Berserker, since he never got his revenge on Loki, but Kenichi knew that Hermit wanted to save the Shinpaku Alliance. Berserker did jump kicks on Kenichi and Hermit, but barely scratched them. Hermit then hit Berserker hard enough to make bleed and told him to show how much Berserker improved. Berserker marked Hermit’s forehead with his thumb to show where the former’s fist will land. Nijima told Kenichi that Berserker defeated many martial artists without learning any fighting styles. However, Hermit knocked down Berserker because of his advanced reflexes and intense training. Unfortunately, Berserker attacked from above and flipping kicks which Hermit can’t counter then kicked Hermit on the mark on his forehead. Hermit eventually countered and knocked Hermit down again, since he vows not to give up. The last hit on Hermit’s forehead injured him even further while Berserker finally got serious for having fun for the very first time. Berserker went into Berserker Mode which made his attacks stronger and faster. But when Berserker was about to deliver the final blow, Hermit countered again when he saw an opening from Berserker’s exaggeration before the finishing move. Hermit continued to fight and even broke Berserker’s elbow to prove that hard work can overcome talent. Berserker slowly got up to attack, but Kenichi told him that he was too injured. After hearing Kenichi talk about there being masters that are much stronger than him, Berserker finally admitted defeat. Kenichi vs. Odin (Final Rematch) Berserker warned Kenichi about Hermit, since Berserker’s instincts told him to avoid fighting Odin no matter what. Berserker told Kenichi to give up, but knocked out Berserker as a penalty for losing. Kenichi prepares for his fight against Odin. At Ryozanapku’s picnic, Miu noticed Siegfried was missing and then the masters told her Siegfried was swimming to help the Shinpaku Alliance. The elder decided to take him there, because of his stubbornness. Ryozanpaku’s masters then saw Ogata watching Kenichi’s fight on one of the factory roofs wanting to see who’s stronger. The fight starts with Kenichi and Odin’s Seikuken flowing against each other. They were attacking each other, but they were all being avoided. Kenichi caught one of Odin’s punches and threw him, but Odin got out of his jacket to escape. Kenichi told Odin that he wants to be strong to protect people. Odin ordered his men to take down what’s left of the Shinpaku Alliance, but Siegfried arrived to save Hermit. Then Takeda, Ukita, and Kisara’s men (though all beaten up) came to help and makes sure Kenichi only worries about Odin. Kenichi knocked Odin down by using the technique he learned from Miu. Kenichi wanted Odin to take off his glasses so he won’t go blind after his defeat, but that made Odin able to dodge all of Kenichi’s attacks. Like Odin for Norse Mythology, he is able to foresee any attacks coming at him with his Inner Eye and attacks with an invincible spear with 100% accuracy. Matsui tried to attack Odin from behind, but was struck when he got the Yin-Yang Badge that fell out of Odin’s pocket. Sometime in the past, Ryuto practiced Karate, Boxing, and some Pancration. He fought in a fighting match, but was disqualified for continuing to beat his opponent, even after he was unconscious. Ryuto then witnessed Kensei, the Saint Fist, kill two men since he wanted to restore the old ways of martial arts. This inspired Ryuto to follow Kensei and create the deadly Ragnarok. Back in the present, Odin kept attacking through Kenichi’s defenses. Siegfried helped by telling Kenichi that Odin needs to analyze Kenichi’s rhythm which is why he didn’t use the Inner Eye at the beginning. Kenichi used the technique that defeated Siegfried, but Odin blocked it with both hands. Kenichi then changed his rhythm by imitating Apachai and successful attack Odin. When Odin got that rhythm down, Kenichi then imitated Sakaki to use Karate. He then imitated Kensei Ma, Shigure, and finally Akisame. But when Kenichi accidentally threw Odin’s arm onto a loose nail, Odin then released his Sei and Dou energies. The masters explained to Miu that releasing the Sei and Dou energies will make the user stronger for a while, but at the cost of his or her’s body, mind, and soul. Back after Kenichi and Miu traded badges, Miu defeated the three men that were messing up the store. When one of them was about to attack Miu from behind, Kenichi used a whistle to warn her, but fainted from the knife that almost hit him. Hayato soon came and taught the men a lesson. Miu thought Ryuto saved her from being stabbed and thanked him. Ryuto decided he wanted the badge and fought Kenichi for it, but lost. Ryuto then spend a lot of money at the vending machine for a Yin-Yang Badge, but he felt it wasn’t as good as Kenichi’s. Ryuto was mad at Kenichi not for keeping the badge, but for giving him the victory even though Ryuto lost. Back in the present, Ogata wanted to take Kenichi as his disciple, but Ryozanpaku masters wouldn’t let him. Odin thanked Kenichi for leading him down to the path of Asura. Even with Odin powered up, Kenichi was still standing and fought back. Suddenly, the after effects started to take the toll on Odin’s body and Kenichi smashed him into the hideout. However, the Shinpaku hideout is just about to blow up. Odin complained about why Kenichi so much stronger is when he doesn’t have any talent and why he is always behind his back. Kenichi told him that Ryuto is his friend. Odin gave Kenichi back his badge and told the latter to tell Miu that Kenichi was the one that blew the whistle. Odin was rescued from the building by Ogata then Kenichi was saved by the elder. Ogata told the elder that Ryozanapku shouldn’t have the title for strongest, since Yami is moving. Before the building exploded, the other Ryozanpaku masters attacked the fire to send the explosion up and away from everyone. The elder dropped down in front of everyone with Kenichi telling everyone that Number One Disciple returned. Arc Notes *Kenichi's father, Genji, visiting Ryozanpaku was omitted from the anime. *This was the last arc to be shown in the anime. *Kisara and Thor both joined the Shinpaku Alliance. *Ogata warned Hayato about Yami coming. *Kenichi learn's from Hayato about the Seikūken. *Kisara defeat's Freya. *Loki was kickout of Ragnarok for his betrayal and was defeat by Berserker. *Hermit defeat's Berserker. *Ragnarok has been defeated.